


It’s in the arms

by Nat3601



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: 1000 words Writing challenge, Arm Wrestling, Drabbles, Gen, Other, TMNT, and go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat3601/pseuds/Nat3601
Summary: Prompt: Leo challenges Mikey to an old fashioned duel(The first chapter of TMNT:ILWT rewritten and revised)This is the cleaned up general version to the smut I usually write. A prompt given as a challenge initially has reinvented itself into a story.





	It’s in the arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletBlak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBlak/gifts).



> One of many writing challenges put forth by my good friend VioletBlak so I give her that credit. This oneshot along with others I do will be added to my main story TMNT:ILWT. Basically a rough draft, so it might present a little differently later. It is a type of way I story board before I integrate into the main story that I’m working on so please do enjoy it for what it is. So without further ado to you my friends it’s been a long time Go!

He was bored. Mikey usually found tons of things to do but today he was stumped as he flicked an old ball that he’d found on one his lonesome treks in the sewer. Adventures of the deep he’d told himself some of many that he and his bros had taken as far back as he could remember. He smiled thinking whimsically of the kid who might of lost it down the sewer playing jacks or maybe just kicking it around because he or she was as bored as he was now. 

He kicked the ball up against the ceiling backhanding on the return then flicked it a little harder making it rebound against the wall then purposely missing he ran behind it ducked turned and kicked it back towards the opposite wall in one fell swoop. After a long while he began gaining speed counting almost six thousand and fifty three kicks he could admit that he was starting to have fun but then hearing a distinct sound to his right he broke concentration. The small ball flew back fast and hard smacking him dead centre between his eyes. Mikey groaned because he had been on a roll and felt a little annoyed that he’d been interrupted. Leo who had been practicing in the Hashi had suggested earlier that Mikey practice katas with him and of course Mikey being Mikey found reason not to. Practice was boring of course because it was work and that was no fun. Leo clucked his tongue at the youngest as he held out the tiny rebounded ball in his hand towards him. 

Leo had noticed Mikey on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water and watching he purposely made a noise to throw off the distracted one. “You’re agility could use work Mike, Master Splinter would have smacked you for also losing concentration”

Mikey flinched because he knew that Leo was alluding to practice in the hashi. Everyday the same thing Leo always wanted to practice and it annoyed the hell out of him and maybe Raph too who’d made it known that the hashi was not one his favourite places in the world. The eldest had now wrecked his little fun and Mikey sighed long and hard rolling his eyes thinking of a clever way to get out from under fearless’s intense stare. 

Splinter had put the eldest in charge after their 18th birthdays. It was mandatory they do their katas everyday Mikey knew this they all did and Leo enforced this rule daily but the eldest wasn’t heartless he figured he’d wager the orange clad to a little duel. Mikey’s eye ridges perked up. Leo was cut from a pretty serious cloth so it was unusual for him to play unless a brother usually Raph tried him. Mikey smirked and chomped at the bit for a game.  
“Yea bro? You checking my flo you think you can beat my hackey sack kick ball skills you wanna go, Mikey got them smooth moves so now you know”  
Mikey had the goofiest grin on his face when Leo half smiled shaking his head. Leo suggested that they do something a little more traditional like arm wrestling.  
Eyes lit up Mikey stood back a little surprised “For real tho?” wrestling was something he and Raphael did all the time it required nothing more then sheer brute force which Red had no lack of since Mikey couldn’t even beat him on a bad day but Leo posed an interesting bet. 

“Yes, you win and you can do anything you like for a week. I will personally do your chores and of course no katas or the hashi”

Mikey really got excited then calming quickly down again he duck faced his brother “So what’s the catch bro if I lose?”

Leo only smiled.  
“Well Mikey you march right over to the hashi and we practice twice a day for a week oh and double the chores for you.” 

Mikey’s face fell but the bet sounded to good to pass up. Putting up his hand he bumped fists with Leo and placed his bet. 

Soon a makeshift table was dragged over to the centre of the living quarters and Mikey had called Donnie from the cave that was his work lab to oversee the event. He needed someone to witness the victory that would be his. Raphael hearing the commotion from the weight area walked over and laughed when he heard what was about to go down.  
“This shit I have ta see” since he and Mikey did this on the regular Leo usually scoffed at such an uncouth practice. Raphael figured that Mikey just might have the upper hand. Since Leo was about precise skill and agility definitely not a dirty fighter maybe he’d get in a few arm twists himself afterwards. 

The turtles then went at it and the event was on even Master Splinter hearing the hooting and hollering came down from the meditation room curious to see what the boys were up to. 

Leo and Mikey squared up large arms on the table Donnie standing above them with a stop watch and Raphael standing behind Mikey giving him tips. Both young Reptiles locked arms bodies poised in battle of force and wits. Leo’s face stony and unflinching never giving away his position knowing full well that all he had to do was find a distraction to throw Mikey off his game. This would be the perfect lesson to teach Mikey about concentration and distractibility, the youngest needed a proper lesson on control. 

For Mikey many things ran through head at once like what he’d do when he won since Leo would be too busy with his chores to bother him about anything and no kata practice that would be the life. Leo was out of his element where he might have more agility stealth Mikey made up for speed and skill. He was going to pull out all the stops use everything he had for a little taste of freedom and definitely some victory pizza afterwards to celebrate.


End file.
